Mana Khemia:Modern High School
by Ledivry
Summary: AU:Vayne Aurelious,a student of Al-Revis Academy was starting in his sophomore year when Anna Lemouri,a recently orphaned teenager became his classmate..Vayne x Anna
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Edited(06/21/14):So there was a typo here thank you for pointing that out crymblade,I should have double checked that since it's hard to type using a for what you said about Anna's age I forgot to mention that I change their ages I'll post their ages in the next chapter,and about the dialogues,yeah I'm pretty bad at it.**

"I heard your class is having a transfer student."

"Huh?We are?"Vayne asked taking his books out of his locker and looked to his senior,Flay."I haven't heard anything abou that."

"Well,I have my sources."Flay said as he shrugged."Although,I don't know who it is."

"That's a first."Vayne was stunned even Flay Gunnar,the most cunning student of Al-Revis academy didn't know the identity of the then glance at his watch,8:55."I gotta go Flay,I'm running late

Vayne was about to sped off,but Flay stopped him in his tracks and asked,

"You comin' to the arcade later?"

"I can't mom's coming home late,I'm making dinner."Vayne said remembering what his mother,Isolde had told him before going to school."She said that the teachers are having a meeting or something."

"Guess it's just gonna be me beating up Tony's ass then."Flay replied reminiscing about their recent visit at the arcade,he beat Tony in every single game,infuriating the red head."That guy never seems to learn."

"You got that right."Vayne agreed remembering how Roxis was the same,always wanting to beat him either in academics or trivial matters."Well gotta go now."Vayne remembered the time and ran off.

He arrive at class 2-A a minute before the bell rang,wondering why their teacher arrive yet,he turned to the person right of him,his best friend,Jessica Philomele and asked,

"Is out today?"

Jess pondered for a bit and gave an answer."I don't think his the type of teacher that wouldn't inform his student when he'll be absent,maybe his just running late."

"Yeah,guess you're right."Vayne replied thinking that it might have something to do with the transfer student.

A moment later,Zeppel arrived."Good morning class,er...sorry for being tardy.I had to update the class record since,were having a new member of the class today."

After hearing teacher's statement,the students started to whisper to each other.

"A new student?I haven't heard anything about that."

"I did,although I thought it was for a different class."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I dunno but I wish it's a girl,there's to many guys here."

"I can agree with that."

Jess was also astonished by this,a month had already pass after starting their sophomore year,she wondered why would someone transfer so late."Hey Vayne did you know about this?"She asked Vayne who seems to be unfazed by the announcement.

"Huh?"Vayne blinked turning his head to her."Flay told me earlier that there's a new student."

"Alright,settle down class."Zeppel ordered and the students' voices slowly started to his students had been pacified,He glance at the door."You can come in now."

The door opened and revealed a slightly petite girl with turquoise hair tied to a ponytail and calm cerulean eyes,she was wearing a white blouse,shorts that reached her knees and red sneakers.

"My name is Anna Lemouri,please to meet you all."Anna calmly introduced herself after reaching the front of the class.

"Alrighty then,you can sit right..."Zeppel said,trying to find an available seat for Anna and pointed at the sit left of Vayne."There."

"Understood."Anna obeyed and went to her sit.

"Now before we begin, ."Zeppel called out.

"Uh,yes sir?"

"Since you're the class representative,"Zeppel said."I want you to tour her around the school during lunch period."

Vayne instantly felt the many glares of his male classmates,but in the end he agreed."Y-yes sir."

Anna glance at the weary Vayne wondering why he looked so anxious,but she shrugged the thought and proceeded to look in front.

After the morning classes,before Anna could even stand up,she was swarmed by her classmates who were asking so many questions.

"U-umm,excuse me."Anna tried to say."I need to see my escort."At this the boys once again turned to Vayne who was starting to walk away.

"Uhh.."Vayne sweat dropped.

Anna then walked towards him."Weren't you supposed to show me around?"

"S-sure give me a sec."Vayne said then faced Jess and mouthed 'help me'.

Jess could only chuckle at the sight but she eventually nodded.

**A/N:So this is my first fic,sorry if it's very short.I'm a huge fan of this game and after discovering this site and reading other authors' fics,I ended up writing one tell me what you think even if it's criticism,I mean criticism is a key for improvement.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:So here's the next chapter and since I said that I'll show their apparent ages next chapter last time here it is:  
Vayne,Jess,Nikki and Roxis are 16**

**Flay is 19**

**Tony and Renee are 18**

**Pamela is 25**

**Anna is 15**

* * *

"So, ,"Vayne started walking with Anna alone because his best friend ditched him right after stepping out the classroom."Where would like you to go?"

"Anna's fine,"Anna said glancing at her tour guide."and I have not ventured around the school yet,I don't where to start."

"Oh,"Vayne scratched his head and thought of where to go first."it is lunch period,we should start with the cafeteria."

Anna agreed."Very well,by the way your name was Aurelious was it?"

"Huh?"Vayne remembered that he still hasn't introduce himself."It's Vayne Aurelious,you can call me Vayne."

"I see..."(Could he be..?)

"Is there something wrong?"Vayne asked seeing Anna had suddenly stop walking.

"I-it's nothing."Anna said walking towards him."Let's move on."

After arriving,the two quietly ate lunch at a table near the window.

Deciding to break the silent atmosphere,Vayne asked Anna a question.

"Hey Anna,where did you come from?"

"Not from town."

"I-I see."Vayne stammered at the short reply and decided to ask another question."What made you transfer?"

Anna lowered her head as she remembered the reason why."I don't want to talk about it..."

Vayne felt that he had asked something he shouldn't have."Uh,s-sorry."

"It's alright."Anna started to stand up and asked,"Where to next?"

Vayne glanced at his watch and discovered that they still had thirty minutes before their next class starts.

Vayne showed every relevant facility in the academy,the club rooms,the auditorium,the faculty office,the gym,the field and the campus had many questions about the placer and Vaynd answered them briefly knowing that they needed to head back to class.

After returning,Vayne quickly slumped in his chair due to exhaustion,while Anna didn't even seem to break a glance right to see the person that ditched him only mouthed a sorry.

* * *

Time passed by and the classes were ,was walking with Jess who was still trying to apologize to him

"Come on,"Jess said with a pout."I'm sorry,I just wanted you to make friends.

"What?"Vayne asked confused."That doesn't make sense."

"It so does make sense,"Jess protested."I mean,I'm your only friend in class."

"Yeah,but what does she had to do with that?"Vayne retorted."Half of the class will likely hunt me now."

"That wasn't my fault."Jess said crossing her arms."She's cute and beautiful of course they would."

Vayne sighed and looked to her."You know,that still doesn't justify you ditching me."

"Look,if I went with you,I would have done all the talking,"Jess explained."and you really need to practice conversing with people other than those you're already close to."

"Alright,alright I forgive you."

"You're wel-"

"But you owe me."

"What?!"Jess exclaimed,she thought she was off the hook,apparently not."Fine."

"You didn't put up a fight?"Vayne asked knowing that usually she won't stop arguing 'till she gets what she wants.

"I just wanna get home already,speaking of home you're quite early today."

"I need to prepare dinner,"Vayne said as they arrived in front of his house,which is just next to Jess'."mom's coming home late."

"I see."Jess said,it's been a long time since they walk home last time was before freshmen year ended ever since then he usually hanged out with Flay,Tony and Roxis,eventually he stopped going home with Jess."See you tomorrow then."

"Yeah,see you."Vayne replied back as Jess walked towards her house.

* * *

After making dinner,Vayne lay on the couch to watch TV.

An hour of waiting later,Vayne heard his mom's car arriving.

"I'm home."Isolde Aurelious,Vayne's mother who he'd just met a month before attending High School,that was when he's father Theofratus was in his deathbed,they had been divorce a year after Vayne was born because of some was hard for him but he raised Vayne alone as long as he could,but after being diagnosed of having a heart disease and being told that he his time was ending,he knew what he had to contacted his ex and informed her of the hesitantly agreed,in one hand she wanted to fulfill the responsibility that she had abandoned years ago,in the other hand she was afraid,afraid of what his son would think of her for leaving him and his picked the former realizing that she had missed his son's childhood and she doesn't want to missed any more of his coming of age.

"Is dinner ready Vayne?"Isolde asked walking towards the living room.

"Yeah."Vayne said glancing at his mother and looked back at the was still somewhat distant towards his mother at times even after spending a year with her,although he is making progress.

"You've eaten yet?

"Not yet."

"Then come on and join us."Isolde ordered and went to the kitchen.

(Us?)Vayne's interest was piqued so he stood up and followed Isolde."What do you mean us?"

"Huh?"Isolde,who was taking off her coat glance at the door to see that her companion hasn't entered yet."Anna you can come in now."

"Anna?!"Vayne exclaimed as said classmate walks through the door.

Anna was dumbfounded as if her suspicions were confirmed."I should have known.."

Vayne didn't understand what she meant and asked."H-huh?What do you mean?"

"That you were actually ' son."

"Alright enough chit-chat dinner's getting cold."Isolde said, approaching the two.

"W-wait what's going on here?"Vayne asked, wanting to get an answer for the sudden turn of events.

"Anna's going to live here from now on."Isolde answered her bewildered son as if the situation was simple as that.

"Wait-what do you mean-"Vayne tried to ask again.

"Look I'll explain later," Isolde said heading to the dinner table."We all haven't have dinner yet."

"Alright.."Vayne slumped his shoulders and complied to what her mother ordered.

* * *

"You see,"After eating,Isolde started explaining."the meeting I told you earlier was about her enrollment in Al-Revis,she's the daughter of a good friend of mine."Isolde stopped for a moment."She and her husband died in a car accident."

"Vayne was surprized,no wonder she didn't answer his question about her looked at her and felt the sorrow in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for your lose."Vayne told Anna whom looked back at him.

"I-it's alright."Anna replied."My mother told me that if anything ever happens to them I should go to this town and find a woman named Isolde Aurelious."Anna sighed."I didn't know she had a son."

"I-I see."Vayne sweatdropped at her last sentence."W-wait how did you even find her?"

"My mom had a picture of her when they were still in High School,so I already have a clue of where and who to find."Anna answered which made Vayne once again sweatdropped at her complete explanation.

"Ohh."

Silence has once again enveloped them,until Isolde decided to break it by making a single clap of her hands.

"Since her mother and I go way back and she has no other place to go,she's going to live here from now on."She then glance at the ticking clock and realize that it was getting late."About where you're suppose to sleep...Vayne your rooms bigger than mine isn't it?"

"Uhh,I think so."Vayne wondered why his room was suddenly brought up.

"You'll share it with Anna from now on."

"E-excuse me?!"Anna was the first to make a reaction,while Vayne became frozen in his sit with a reddened face.

" with all due respect,"Anna stammered and pointed her index finger toward Vayne."I-I don't trust your son,and a man and a woman alone in a b-bedroom is simply u-unacceptable."

"Don't worry about that."Isolde said placing her hands on Anna's shoulders."He's spineless,doesn't have the guts to take advantage of a girl sleeping in his room."

"B-but..."Anna wasn't convinced.

"Listen,"Isolde started to tighten her grip."You don't have to trust him or me,but have trust in your mom has entrusten you to me,okay?"

"A-alright."Anna answered as her face starts to return to it's original coloq."But what about the bed?"

"Just share it."At that sentence,the two became even redder than before.

"I-I barely know this m-man,and yet you want m-me to share his b-bed with him?!"Anna said almost stammering through each word.

Isolde had a knowing smirk."Oh,so if you knew him better you'd do it?"

At this question,Anna became even more flustered."T-that is not what I meant!"

Being satisfied by the maiden's rant,Isolde finally stopped teasing her."I'm just joking."She then look to Vayne and."Vayne,you can sleep on the floor."

"I'll just sleep on the cou-"Vayne tried to dodge his fate but failed when he saw who was already on the couch sleeping,Sulpher.

"You were saying?"Isolde smirked

"Fine..."Vayne gave up knowing that whenever Sulpher sleeps somewhere,he'll stay there until he wakes up."But atleast give me something soft to lie on."

"How about this..."Isolde went to a nearby closet and pulled out something."You sleep here in this sleeping bag for now,tomorrow I'll try to look for a new bed,deal?"

(Wait isn't this a win win for me?)Vayne thought,indeed this was a better deal than what he had intended for."A-alright"

"Well then,"Isolde tossed the beddings to him."go upstairs and clean your room."

Vayne nodded and walked towards the staircase.

"Anna,"Isolde called out,just before walking outside."Help me with your luggage."

"Y-yes"Anna,who had barely returned to her normal state followed suit.

Vayne had just finished tidying up his room and heaved a sigh as he looked room was fairly spacious and big,not counting the closet room,the only furnitures he had was a coffeetable,a bookshelf and his bed which belonged to Anna now.

He looked through his window and contemplated about the situation.(If people heard about this,I'll be in big trouble.)

He then heard the door open,he turned around to see Isolde and Anna carrying luggages.

"Alright"Isolde placed the luggages on the floor and faced Anna."I'll let you settle in yourself,I still need to do something."

After Isolde left,silence befell the two teenagers.

"So umm..Anna"Vayne started trying to start a conversation."w-welcome,I guess?"

"T-thank you..."Anna looked down,as if she was shy about the next thing that was going to come out her mouth."C-can you please go outside,I-I'd like to change my clothing."

Vayne blushed,took his pajamas out of the closet and hurriedly went outside."Umm,just call me when you're done."

"Okay.."after hearing her reply,he went to the bathroom to change too.

Anna settled her clothes in the closet and took her sleeping attire.

Vayne had just finished and was now waiting outside his room,a moment later,Anna opened the door.

Vayne gaped at what he saw,Anna was wearing a spongebob t-shirt and shorts that barely reached her knees.

Vayne then asked the first thing that came to his mind"You like spongebob?"

"It's the only one available!"Anna answered

Realizing he made a stupid question Vayne apologized.

* * *

"Marina..."Isolde was looking through her window thinking about her friend that had recently passed away."You're still holding to that agreement huh?"As memories replay in her mind,she smiled at the thought of the promise they had made with each other when they were still in high school.

**A/N:So read and review,I accept criticisms since it does sometimes make you saying I've already improved though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I guess that it's been a while since I've updated this story, sorry for that I lost the draft and became lazy to retype it. Since it wasn't that long though, I still encouraged my self to writing it so without further ado, here's chapter 3 everyone.**

Vayne woke up earlier than usual, the reason being, him not wanting to go to school with Anna, knowing that he'll get a death sentence from the boys in his class.

He arrived an hour before the bell rings. Realizing that most of the students haven't arrived yet, he decided to go to the library.

He was greeted by the cheerful and purple haired librarian. "Oh Vayne you're quite early to school today."

"Well, there's a reason for that." Vayne approached the counter where Pamela was.

"Oh and what is this reason?" Pamela probed

"Let's just say it involves the new student."

"If you say so." Pamela smiled at his ambiguous answer.

After spending time in the library and borrowing a book, he went to class and saw Anna chatting with Jess and the turquoise haired girl looked like she was having trouble explaining something.

Vayne's face went pale. (Please don't tell me they went to school together.)

"So you two are living together now huh?" Jess, after interrogating Anna, receive her answer from the question 'Why did Anna left Vayne's house this morning'.

"Please don't say it in a way that people might misunderstand."Vayne face palmed at what Jess said.

The three were now eating at the cafeteria and Jess was still probing questions towards Anna and Vayne.

"Ms. Philomele please stop, people might start to hear." Anna protested as she looked around.

"I told you earlier just call me Jess," After meeting earlier, Anna has started calling Jess by her surname, even though the pinkette has already told her otherwise several times already." and fine, I'll stop."

"Thank you." Vayne sighed.

"No prob, "Jess said, "although wha-"

"Okay, umm Anna?" Vayne asked Anna, cutting off what Jess was supposed to ask.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell mom that I'm probably going home late?"

"Sure" Anna answered wondering why but decided not to ask. "We should probably go to our next class, lunch is ending soon."

"Alright, let's go. "Jess said changing the topic as she stood up. "Mr. Lorr can be very strict in attendance you don't want to be late."

"Don't remind me." Vayne felt his sweat dropped as he remembered a horrible experience, Mr. Lorr made him run 10 laps around the field after being late once.

After classes, Anna went home with Jess since Vayne was going somewhere.

Still being formal with the residence, Anna knocked at the door and waited for a response.

Nothing

She once again knocked

Still nothing

(Strange,) Anna thought (Vayne said that was usually home early...)

Turning the door knob which was unusually unlocked, she entered the house still wondering where Isolde was. Hearing a noise upstairs, she hurried to the second floor and came across a ladder heading to the attic.

"Mrs. Aurelious?" Anna called out.

Said woman came down the ladder.

"Oh you're home already?" Isolde asked.

"Yes," Anna answered. "Class has already ended."

"In that case..." She trailed off as she went back to the attic, then came down again with a dust-filled box. "Help me clean?"

Anna nodded at the older woman's blatant order and took the box from her hands.

An hour of cleaning had passed, the living room has boxes varying in sizes and some old looking appliances scattered around. Anna placed a small box on the table. She looked as if she hadn't broken a sweat from all the cleaning but proceeded to sit on the couch nonetheless.

"Is that the last one?" Coming from the kitchen holding a tray of lemonade, Isolde went towards Anna and settled the tray on the coffee table far enough from the box to avoid the dust.

"Yeah," Anna answered as she took a glass. "may I ask Mrs. Aurelious, what's with all this cleaning?" Cross-legged from her seat, the older female had a dubious look on her face. "Haven't I've told you yet? Well no matter," She paused to sip from her lemonade and proceeded. "It's for Vayne, I've decided to give his room to you and make the attic his, that is if you prefer his room rather than the attic."

"I'd take the room," Anna saw what the attic looked like earlier and she didn't like it one bit, there wasn't any light bulb, the window was very small and just going up there can already be a pain, the only bright side to it was being spacious. Though that may be the point, Anna still wondered about something, "but I thought you were only getting him a new bed?"

"Having two teens of opposite sex sleep in the same room actually started to bother me," Isolde smirk as she looked to Anna, "does being alone in the room troubles you?"

"O-of course not, it actually relieves me." Anna stuttered as she glanced away from Isolde. "Vayne may be as gutless as you say, but he is still a man."

"I guess so, but he'll probably have to sleep in your room for a couple of weeks, maybe even months, since the attic still needs some refurnishing."

Not knowing how to respond to her statement, Anna just stayed silent and drank her lemonade.

As she was about to return her glass on the tray, Anna caught a glimpse of a photo inside the small box near it. Curiosity piquing her interest, she reach for the box and took a look at the photo.

"I see you've found something." Isolde commented at the teenager's discovery.

The photo showed two children happily playing in a sand box, one girl and one boy .The girl had turquoise colored hair that reached the base of her jaw while the boy was a brunet that had his black hair is disarray.

Wondering who the two were, Anna looked to Isolde for answers.

"Who are the two children in the picture Mrs. Aurelious?"

"You don't recognize them?" Isolde asked back looking amused.

Anna looked back at the photo to examine it again. The two did look familiar to her, but it seems she's having a hard time on finding their identities.

"I think I recognize them, but…" Anna said, perplexed. "I just can't seem to point out their name."

"I guess you were still young back then, I can't blame you if you don't remember." Isolde mused as she also placed her glass on the tray. "Well, he might not remember it too."

"H-Huh?" Anna couldn't make a proper response to Isolde's confusing words.

"That," Isolde pointed her index finger towards the photo, "is a photograph of you and Vayne when you were younger."

Anna was too surprised by the revelation that she could only stare at the picture in her hands.

"M-Me and Vayne…?" Anna stuttered. "W-Wait, I understand that the little girl could be me, but the boy has black hair." Anna explained as she pointed at the brunet. "How could he, be Vayne?!"

Isolde stared at the photo for a moment. She knew the answer, but she didn't know if she had permission to say it since the person in question was not there, and also the topic was still painful for her. She shifted her gaze to a framed photograph of her and Theofratus and answered in a solemn voice.

"Let's just say it involved an accident that Vayne was caught in."

Catching the sadness in her voice, Anna didn't press further and decided to ask a different question.

"Then…" Anna started once again looking at the object in hand. "When was this taken?"

Regaining here composure, Isolde smiled at Anna and pondered for a moment." I think it was three weeks after Vayne's fourth birthday. I was shopping in a convenience store with him. Once were heading to the car, I heard someone calling my name. When I turned around, I saw your mother, Marina, who was on the roadside waving at me. Then I wa-"

"Mother used to live here?" With a surprise face, Anna interrupted to ask.

"Well of course, we met in High School, then we hit it off there." Isolde answered. "Now no more interruptions, got it?"

"M-My apologies." Anna said bowing.

After seeing Anna's gesture, Isolde can't help but smile at the younger girl. "You really remind me of your mother."

"I—" Anna tried to speak but Isolde raised an index finger to her lips to remind Anna of what she mentioned earlier.

"Now where was I…?" Isolded said as she looked up the ceiling. "Ah right, after I waved back at her she then carried you in her arms and hurried towards me. I can hardly hold my laughter back then, I guess not being able to see your best friend for a few years was hard for her. Of course, I was glad to see her too, it has been a while since we saw each other face-to-face. After reaching us, she didn't even took a breather , she just place you on the ground and hugged me until I wasn't able to breathe." Isolde stifled a laugh as she tried to remember. "This is going to be a long story, you still up for it?"

Anna nodded, she wanted to know more of her mother's past, specifically, about the things she was never told about, and what's more, the information was coming from her mother's closest friend, what more could she ask for?

"Alright then," Isolde smirked, " listen carefully and remember, no interruptions."

**AN: For the next chapter, I don't know when I'll be able to upload it, but hopefully soon, hopefully.**

**PS: Please inform me of typos so I can edit them. Sorry for having a lot of it I'm really slow at typing and most of the time I use my phone. Once again sorry for that.**


End file.
